


the simplest touch

by Sway



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>their hands touch over one of the Forstman files - (set during 4.09)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the simplest touch

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a comment fic to my [own pictures](http://tastymoves.tumblr.com/post/94838732681/their-hands-touch-over-one-of-the-forstman-files). Or I picked that picture to fit the fic. I just know that I had to write this when I watched that scene for the first time.

Their hands touch over one of the Forstman files, and they stay like that for a long while. Slowly, Mike works his fingers between Harvey’s. First it’s only the tip of his index Finger, gently nudging, then his middle and ring finger.

Harvey balances his pen between his thumb and pinkie finger, finally letting Mike in. Writing longhand has left Mike’s hands calloused and it looks small against Harvey’s..

Harvey closes his eyes for a moment, lets his shoulders sag just a little. Mike curls his fingers, holding on to Harvey, to the moment..

It’s a small gesture, easily overlooked by anyone passing the office. It’s all they have for now, all they allow themselves to have until all this is over.


End file.
